reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Assassin Outfit
The Deadly Assassin Outfit is an outfit in ''Red Dead Redemption''. While wearing this outfit, the player will regenerate Dead-Eye targeting twice as fast. The Deadly Assassin Outfit is the winning outfit of the Rockstar Games and Gamestop Red Dead Referendum alongside the The Expert Hunter outfit and The Savvy Merchant outfit. If the Special Edition was pre-ordered through Gamestop, a code was included to unlock the outfit's challenges. The code was not a PSN or XBL code, it was a "Rockstar Games" code and was entered through pressing the "Downloadable Content" button on the game's main menu. It should be noted that although the outfit appears as unlocked in the in-game start menu (the name shows, rather than just displaying "Locked"), the player still has to complete the challenges listed below to actually be able to wear it. Rockstar will be releasing the Savvy Merchant and Expert Hunter outfits as free downloads later this summer to show its appreciation to all the Red Dead fans out there. How to Obtain You need to gather five scraps to obtain the Deadly Assassin Outfit. # Search Coot's Chapel # Complete Twin Rocks Hideout # Capture or kill Mo van Barr # Win a duel in Armadillo # Complete "American Appetites" Stranger's task Known issues * A common problem for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 owners is that the preorder code from Gamestop or Amazon Limited Edition does not work. It is unknown if Rockstar is fixing this or not. The downloadable content list displays the Deadly Assassin outfit but it does not show up in game and as of now cannot be obtained. * The outfit only appears to work for the profile that activated it, disallowing other profiles on the same system to use the code. * Some Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 owners have reported that ontop of the profile issue above starting a new game with the same profile that activated the outfit will also stop it from being unlockable. * Other issues stem from Mo van Barr not appearing as a bounty in game at all for some gamers. It has also been reported that killing Mo Van Barr before activating their pre-order codes will 'glitch' the game and not allow the player to obtain the outfit despite having killed him previously. Some players have noticed that killing Walton in the mission Political Realities in Armadillo (The Marshall's first mission in Armadillo) will cause Mo van Barr's bounty to show up (It should be the first bounty after this mission). * Sometimes, problems with claiming the outfit can be tied to the American Appetites stranger mission. * Players that go into the outfits section of the menu and choose to track the tasks needed to claim the outfit report it directing you right to the end of the mission. This may cause a glitch, and even though the mission will technically be completed, it won't get checked off in the outfits menu, meaning the Deadly Assassin Outfit will be unclaimable. * One needs an Internet connection with either PSN or XBL to get the outfit. * As of the new update most of the problems have been fixed. Trivia * The hat and the jacket incorporated in the outfit bear a striking resemblance to the outfit worn by Lee Van Cleef's antagonistic character in the 1966 Western film, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. In the same film, Eli Wallach's character can be seen wearing an eye patch while disguised as a Confederate soldier. * The slate-blue vest is identical to the outfit worn by Russel Crowe's anti-hero character in the 2007 remake of the Western 3:10 to Yuma. * The eye patch is an allusion to the Dead-Eye Targeting system, used throughout the game. * In the GameStop advertisement trailer, this suit is used as a reference to Naked Snake or Big Boss, of the Metal Gear series. * The Deadly Assassin outfit has some resemblance to the protagonist Jericho Cross from the Western game, Darkwatch. * it is similar to the costume the jewish character has in the movie "Nazi supermen are our superiors" Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Redemption DLC Category:Outfits